Submit
by Sour Queen
Summary: Zero makes a fair trade with Kaname after drinking his blood. KxZ yaoi. Rated M for safety.


I just wanna say that thank you for the help to my two favorite **BETA's** in the world **The Johnny McKilt Productions** and **StoryTimeAfterRegret.**

They are the best people in the world for even bothering with this load of crap I called a yaoi, haha. x] and special thanks to **STAR** for the title, you wouldn't believe the hard time I had with the title of this, because none worked too well. :/

Enough talking, onto the story!

* * *

_Submit_

…_._

It was well into three in the morning when Zero had slumped against the side of the Moon Dorm exhaustion and hunger finally taking its toll on his body. The icy feel of the concrete blocks against his sweaty back gave a minor relief, as his head lulled back in agony. He had been fighting his urges for weeks, but he was finally pushed to the brink when Yuuki had cornered him and exposed her neck to him. Her submissive state aroused him so badly he had run from her afraid that he'd take it too far this time. So he ran deep into the forest by the building.

He was annoyed. His supply of bullets had been depleting during the missions assigned to him. He couldn't find a simpler way to reach his dorm that night without being cornered by Yuuki, so he ran and ended up by the Moon Dormitory, and he _prayed_ no one would find him resting there; Yuuki _or _Kaname.

Then his senses heightened when he felt the aura of a certain pure-blood lurking nearby. He scoffed in arrogance at the thought of being afraid of the man. He did, however**,** try to mask his own scent but to no avail when Kaname's silhouette took form under the moonlight. He rounded the corner of the building and looked pleased to see Zero in the disheveled appearance he was in.

Zero snarled in anger. "What the hell do you want?"

Kaname merely shrugged and waited before replying, drinking in the look of Zero's sloppy appearance― messy hair, wrinkled uniform, and glistening of sweat that covered Zero's face as he tried to calm his erratic breathing**. **Kaname ran a hand through his chestnut hair and smirked, "I should be asking you that. This _is_ the night class building you're leaning against, after all."

"I'm well aware of that," Zero snapped, refusing to play into Kaname's foolish game**.** His vampire instincts were growling much too fiercely for him to make a sane decision if Kaname were to approach him any further**.** He snarled in warning and Kaname shook his head, feigning disappointment. "As disrespectful as ever," he reprimanded, taking a step forward.

Zero snarled fiercely and whipped out his gun, the _Bloody Rose_, as fast as his enhanced speed would allow him. Just because the barrel was empty, it didn't mean he couldn't threaten Kaname with it. But Kaname didn't react at all at the gun; he only dared to take another step toward the crouching Zero.

Zero swore to himself, fingering the trigger lightly, teasing Kaname to step an inch closer.

"You get the fuck away from me, Kuran," he cursed, glaring as harshly as he could to the amused looking Kaname. In a flash, the vampire had moved until he was crouched in front of the teen slapping the gun away, and Zero realized he wasn't the only one capable of honing their vampire skills. Kaname had crouched down to Zero's level and placing a hand on his shoulder only to be slapped away furiously. Kaname was only a few inches away from Zero now; the two men crouching on the cool ground, under the twinkling moon.

Kaname frowned at the constant resistance. Examining the flushed looking Zero, his lilac eyes bleeding a deathly red, Kaname chuckled at the struggling teen. He still couldn't fight off his urges no matter how long he could effectively put it off. Kaname shook his head, and moved to toss off his jacket.

Zero's eyes widened in confusion and sudden panic, his body reacting painfully to the undressing vampire. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Kaname paused and glanced at him tossing his uniform jacket.

"Look at yourself, Kiryuu-kun. You've reached your limit. You came here for release, did you not? I'm simply removing unnecessary material since you have a habit of being messy." Kaname spoke smoothly, unbuttoning his shirt until it was completely open, his pale skin revealing itself to Zero's hungry eyes that raked him over. Zero bucked involuntarily, the sight of skin feeding his need.

"Get _away_ from me," Zero hissed in frustration, tearing his eyes away from Kaname's appealing upper body. Kaname smirked and inched closer, not responding but simply staring into Zero's eyes. "The fuck is wrong with you, Kuran? Get lost!" Zero bit dangerously, and Kaname frowned and grabbed Zero's wrists, pinning them above him. He straddled Zero into a submissive position.

Kaname's eyes flickered with amusement.

"I'm surprised you can still talk, you must be enduring a lot to be able to still resist me," Kaname chuckled and lowered himself to Zero's eye level, tightening his grip on Zero's wrists painfully, digging into his moist skin.

Zero glared back stubbornly, daring Kaname to act and Kaname wondered just how much disrespect he would be able to tolerate from a tainted vampire before he drew the line. Kaname squeezed Zero's wrists, huffing slightly. "I grow tired and impatient Kiryuu-kun, and I suggest you take your fill before I lose my patience." Kaname warned with all seriousness etched into his eyes.

Zero scoffed, wriggling against his captor in disagreement, just to peeve Kaname a little further. "Don't give that bullshit, I don't care. Let me go and get the hell away from me, _vampire._" He voice laced with disgust and frustration. This time it was Kaname's turn to scoff indignantly.

"You speak as if you do not belong in our category. How much long will you continue to resist the truth sitting before you? Can you really deny that you are sitting here, physically sick, and your body is craving blood? And can you even afford to waste my time when I offer you what you so clearly need, before your body gives in?" Each rhetorical question was like a slap in the face for Zero.

Sure, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last any longer going on the way he was, indulging himself in Yuuki's blood for a day and then denying himself for weeks. It was getting to be too harsh on his body. His vampiric nature would continue to eat at his logical psyche until he really _did _snap into that of a Level E.

Even so, having the words spat back into his face was not only painful but damaging to his pride, as he sat being reprimanded by the pure-blood. The ever-present weakness still remained inside him, and he loathed the fact that he had to be told this by his enemy. Let Kaname's patience be damned. He didn't give a fuck either way.

Even as Kaname shifted his thigh and pressed in between Zero's legs, Zero refused to actually look into the eye of his enemy, opting for dropping his head in silence, his silvery bangs covering his face. Kaname quirked and eyebrow and pushed his leg against Zero's still member, earning a jerk and fierce glare as Zero thrashed canibalistically in reaction to Kaname's touch.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard." Zero snarled and looked upwards, strands of hair cascaded over his blood-rimmed eyes, but it did not diminish the look of harm the teen threatened Kaname with. Kaname did not bother to respond this time and only gave Zero's wrists a painful squeeze, claws grinding into his skin. Kaname looked over Zero's face carefully; his lips were pink and raw from his teeth gnawing them anxiously, in a futile attempt to restrain himself.

"In what way can this be sick? I'm providing you a release."

"This is _not _a release!" Zero felt like crawling into a hole and screaming his lungs off, for Kaname can get frustrating when he wanted to be stubborn and challenge Zero's strength, and over something as simple as a drink of blood. If Zero didn't want it, why couldn't Kaname take a hint and leave? What could he gain from this?

Kaname paused before smirking. "You refuse to allow me to provide you with one; you're as stubborn as ever." He denied the chance to let Zero reply with a hateful response, as he sank his claws in Zero's wrists, appreciating the gasp of pain that vocalized itself through Zero. His lips twitched as he made sure to coat his fingers in the tainted blood, then, he switched hands that held Zero's hands over his head, he pushed his stained fingers in Zero's face.

"Suck." He commanded, and Zero spluttered and blushed furiously, looking completely aggravated at the amount of ignorance Kaname decided to show this night.

"Are you kidding me? I'm _not_ sucking your fingers!" Zero glared hatefully but his body began to betray him when he flinched suddenly and his mind swarmed over with the lustful smell of blood before him. He wasn't particularly hungry for his own blood, but the seductive crimson never failed to arouse Zero. Kaname waved his fingers in front of Zero; inwardly grinning at Zero's following eyes, trained on his fingers like a cat would a mouse.

"Suck," he whispered again, pushing his fingers against Zero's lips, and this time he was not denied when Zero allowed Kaname to slip a finger in, letting Zero coat his index finger with saliva. Zero chose to suck softly, taking his time to lick the blood clean, running his smooth tongue over Kaname's finger over and over again, and this time he couldn't deny that Zero's soft tongue was beginning to arouse Kaname himself.

He allowed a second finger to enter his mouth as Zero teased lightly, brushing his fangs against Kaname's fingers as he continued to suck and lick the blood clean off his fingers until his body calmed itself at the feeling of blood filling his stomach. Kaname smirked in satisfaction at the dazed look upon Zero's drunken face, the blood red eyes did not simmer in the slightest. In fact, Zero's body was alerting him already that it was not enough and that it wanted the blood of the man straddling him.

Zero groaned as Kaname held both saliva coated fingers up to him, the liquid shimmering in the dull light of the moon. Kaname smirked. "For someone who refuses to take my blood, you sure seem eager to get your lips on some." Zero groaned again,rolling his head back against the concrete wall behind him.

"Burn in hell," he murmured, the uneasy feeling in his stomach not willing to disappear as the taller man leaned closer to Zero, whispering in his ear softly, sending shivers down his spine. "I'm giving you a _release_,"

Kaname gave Zero's ear a few teasing licks, before pulling away, releasing Zero's hands, admiring the purple marks and dried blood that coated his thoroughly abused wrists, Zero rubbed his hands softly. He inched closer on Zero's lap, and leaned his head to the side, revealing his smooth, unmarred neck to Zero's hungry eyes. Zero's body stirred, the image of a submissive Kaname awakening the lower half of his body in more ways than one.

Zero's hesitation became apparent when Kaname growled in frustration, grabbing Zero's face and pushing his lips into the crook of his neck.

"Drink already," he commanded, becoming bored and aggravated with the repeated stubbornness Zero showed. They had been leaning against this wall for some time now, and the early morning chill was beginning to pick up, brushing against Kaname's exposed chest in an unwanted manner.

Zero grumbled but wet his lips in hungry anticipation, "Commanding bastard," he murmured against Kaname's neck, but nonetheless darted his tongue out and lick his chosen area slowly. He decided to stray away from the brunette's pulse point, opting to only drink a little and then get the prying bastard away from him. He circled the area teasingly, dragging his tongue back and forth, and nibbling on the moist flesh. He felt Kaname's hands tangle themselves in his hair as he gasped slightly at the small sensations Zero was causing him and it gave him some pride to be able to make Kaname quiver for a change. He punctuated Kaname's skin with his growing fangs, and then replaced them with his tongue, working in slow motions, taking his time to get comfortable.

Kaname grit his teeth as he continued to make breathy noises, being teased with Zero's tongue. His hand in Zero's hair tightened as his other hand sneaked its way down Zero's chest, sliding back up his shirt, brushing over his sensitive skin. Zero released Kaname with a soft suckling noise, pushing him away finally.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Kaname shrugged. "You're not the only one who wants to explore." Zero growled slightly.

"I wasn't exploring, I was getting ready,"

Kaname rolled his eyes pitifully, dragging his hand up against his neck, digging his nails into his neck until he drew his own blood, watching it dribble down his neck. It tickled his skin but he ignored it. He lifted his fingers to Zero's face, watching the iris's bled a deep red and reason was thrown out the window as he latched himself onto Kaname's neck desperately.

The teasing smell was enough to release the beast inside him and he sank his fangs in fully, taking pleasure in Kaname tensing up because it filled his mouth with the sweet elixir.

Kaname always had a different taste that he couldn't explain with one word. As soon as Zero gave into the first suck, the taste was just normal coppery blood, but as Zero continued to heave deep, grabbing at Kaname's shoulders to hold him steady, and he could start to taste the difference.

His blood seemed to fill his mouth in a slow, soothing feeling, the way hot sauce would tease your tongue. That's how Kaname was, tickling to the mouth, with a sweet after taste that never failed to get Zero to come back for more.

He could feel the brunette becoming less tense the longer he fed on him, and it was only a matter of time before Kaname's hands had gone back to its wandering habits, resting on Zero's lithe hips for a moment before raking up his back, then back down. Zero had bit down exceptionally hard when his hands crawled back up his shirt, brushing over his left nipple. Kaname groaned beneath him in discomfort and Zero gave a satisfying sound at having the taller man beneath him subject to anything he wanted to do, but he decided to spare him and released his mouth with a soft suckling noise.

Zero was breathing heavily, his body wasn't done fixing its craving, but Zero had worked through his energy restraining himself from attacking the tasty vampire and sucking away every drop he had to offer. Kaname had brought his hands back up to his nipples only to have them slapped away again. Zero sighed. "Don't."

"Don't what? You got your fix, now I want mine." Kaname whispered suggestively, trailing his lips against Zero's cheek, before moving to his earlobe with a slow lick. Zero groaned, his body fully reacting to the brunette's teasing.

"You don't understand…" he moaned breathlessly when Kaname moved from his ear to his neck, scraping his fangs against Zero's supple skin, making the young vampire squirm under his touch. He smirked. "You should be glad I'm willing to make a fair trade with you." He gently placed a hand on Zero's belt, conveying his intentions with his eyes.

Zero slapped Kaname away, glaring at him with as much hate as he could muster in a single stare. "There _is _no deal," he spat forcefully, daring Kaname to touch him suggestively again, "I never asked for you to be here, and I definitely didn't ask you to _fuck_ me. You already completed what you came here for, so get lost."

Kaname let the smirk slide off his face, he didn't expect Zero to be so morally conscious that he'd turn him down so harshly, especially since Kaname himself had gotten so used to touching and groping the younger boy that he was starting to get amusement out of it.

Instead of leaving like Zero had suggested, he opted for cupping the boy's cheeks between clawed hands, taking his lips roughly, spending no time to force his tongue inside his mouth, the remnants of his blood flooding his taste buds. He released him with a growl when Zero's claws began digging too deep into his shoulder.

"You can't just take a no can you?" Zero chuckled darkly, lips bruised healthy pink. His eyes became half-lidded with hidden lust swirling in violet orbs. Kaname stroked his cheek carefully, allowing Zero to be completely absorbed in the feelings Kaname was forcing him to admit, and with a head shake, he kissed those swollen lips again.

"K-Kaname..." Zero struggled, sweet saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. Kaname licked it away in their passionate kisses. He groaned when Kaname's hands found his way to his belt again, this time gathering enough nerve to begin loosening it.

"Don't tell me no…" he whispered, lust evident on his face. If he couldn't have his blood, then he'd take Zero right there against the stone wall, without any hesitation, his will far too gone with a shaky and squirming vampire beneath him.

"N-ngh..."

Kaname undid the belt and started with the zipper. "Relax; just tell me you want me to."

Zero wiggled in frustration, eyebrow quirking.

"Go on…"

Zero opened his sore mouth. "I…I want you, Kaname." His voice was exceptionally light and breathy.

Kaname spared the boy a wide smirk, hands on the ends of his pants. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Lemons make me nervous, I blush at my own attempts at them. x[ My apologies.

Reviews are love~

v

v

v


End file.
